Challenge of the gamers ( re- written)
by Shadowbunny5768
Summary: I've had a lot on my plate between my works and such, but I hadn't forgot about this beauty. We've got Caitlin miller who has recently won a gaming tournament, but on the same day gets kidnapped with Cry(aotic), Pewdiepie, smosh and markipiler. And well they have to figure out a way to pass these tests and get back home. Any brand names mentioned I don't own
1. A Thursday

A man in a powder blue suit glanced from side to side and looked towards the audience. The crowd itself looked about ready to turn into mob any second, a child could sense the heaviness of the mass hearts preying for a certain somebody to win this dumb competition. The judges lined the competitors up on the absurdly long and narrow stage, the eyes of the towns folk lit up as they waved. A portly young man blew air kisses at the crowd, like he was destined to be the winner. The blue suit dude ran his hand through his greased back hair, the silence was unbearable," The winner is...For the 2010 Longview video game championships, Caitlin Miller!" The town grew even more dead silent. He called...my name, now I see why they were all quite the calm before the storm you might say. Understandable, this contest was rigged from the start, everyone knew even I did. The portly kid always won, he came from a rich family and you can picture the rest but he did give me hell in that fighting arena tournament so why cheat? Because he's a bit of a ass. After at least 30 seconds of a wash of silence they rinsed the awkwardness with applause, the whole town started to cheer 10,000 people began rooting for me. It felt, strange out of all the men and women they choose me, no one in this back water town gave a damn about who you were it was about the stuff you did. I just wanted to go home and let this be a normal Thursday.

The announcer or MC gave me a smile as he handed me that trophy and blue ribbon. My hair parted to the left side of my face my bangs covered the left side of my glasses ,my glossy green eyes widened, it wasn't the first time I won something, but it was a first that people actually gave a crap about. Though I didn't let it go to my head ,it isn't one of those stories. Everyone got off the stage after a few minutes, I gathered my stuff yet the duffle I brought from home was missing,"H-hey guys! Did you see who moved my bag?!" The competitors gawked at me like I was talking about treason. The shortest one Hannah, I think, pointed over by the fountain trembling. Walking over, someone started snorting and cackling it sounded like murder to anyone's ears. That portly kid came from the inside of the building and glared at me,"Hello my... Friend, looking for a lost bag, I presume?" He used a big word how impressive, anyway I nodded," Aha, yes I saw one ,in fact my bodyguard threw it in that fountain." I struggled to form words out of the anger I had inside," You're cute when you're stupid..." Okay now I'm pissed, I simply pushed him out of the way.

Coming to the fountain with water gushing out of the many stone hoses, I placed my foot on the ledge took off my shoes and rolled up my Arizona jeans up to the knees. Before I could start searching the suspicious water , there was a pressure on my lower back, I lost balance and control. Face first in the water it wasn't that deep but I still couldn't swim. I gurgled ,the water filled my mouth rapidly, I burst out like an alien baby. A smug face greeted me,"Enjoy your bath?" I coughed and gagged, what a jerk! He gave me a sarcastic sympathy face,"Aren't you a Silent Sam." You can guess what dick head did next. He threw all my stuff in with me, the shoes and the duffel, he had it on him the whole time but that didn't exactly stop him from throwing it in the water. He pulled up on the collar on my crew-neck, " Aren't you the saddest thing I've ever seen." With some of the left over fountain grim in my mouth, I puckered my lips and shot out a stream a saliva and reused pond water directly in between his eyes. He dropped my head unexpectedly I bashed into the ledge or at least my forehead did. Thank whoever for me not getting a concussion for this madness,but the tormentor left in a big hurry trying wipe the germ infested DNA off his smug ass face.

I grabbed my soaked stuff and went to the curb to wait for dad. You're probably going to ask,' Why were your parents not there with you?' Well my mom is god knows where right now and my dad has a job, he's a programmer for a local steel mill. What they basically do is the company finds and buys rusted metal coils, then they run it through a factory where they clean it, paint it, and pack it with different types of hardware and machines. It's my dad's job to fix the machines when they're y'know malfunctioning, he was taking his lunch break to, take me home. I sat down on the obnoxious neon yellow curb, I felt the warmth of the day slipping away each minute as I twiddled thumbs.

Some foot steps approached from behind, and a hand was placed on my shoulder, it was my best friend Winnie. It had to be at least the first time I've met her outside of school, like me ,she had family troubles. She was at least 2 inches shorter then what I was," Caitlin... The curb has fresh paint on it, I actually saw the guys in that van over there paint the thing." I sighed perfect ,beyond anything else going on today this had to be at least the 5th worst. Kodak moment for sure. But hey y'know the old saying its a bad day not a bad life," So congrats buddy on the trophy thing-" the clouds hovered above us ,beginning to be bloated and grey," To answer your question before you ask it, some butt munch tried to drown me." Winnie's brown face began showing speckles of red, she frowned severely, and her brow ,"Who did it?! I'll go beat his ass. How dare he hurt my friend!" Winnie sat down on the dried part of the curb. I shrugged and said," Isn't a big deal I took care of actually." She narrowed her eyes at me and tried not to laugh," I'm sorry it's hard to believe that you could stand up for yourself, no offence intended my buddy but you're as breakable as an xbox 360." Yeah that's my super awesome friend. My dad's loud heavy metal could split an eardrum at close range but since it was far away only a minor headache formed. The blue 1970 Camry pulled up ,dad opened the door the front one and the back one. Winnie hopped in front and called shotgun ,damn it ,I sat in the back.


	2. Lost and found

As we reached the two story house painted a tannish white with four windows blanketed in red velvet curtains, we pulled up into the drive way me and Winnie flopped out of the car," alright I'm gonna have to go back to work I gave you some money for pizza and there should be enough if you want a side of wings." I nodded as I was the one who held the crisp 20 and 10 bills, I threw Winnie my house keys," Congrats my baby. I'm so proud, I won that contest once you can put your trophy next to mine if you like." I was easily embarrassed by this and well I hated being called that," Thanks dad..." He drove off a few seconds later. Winnie turned the key to the 1940's styled Victorian house, she's been over a few times but Winnie is always amazed by my house every single step she takes inward, "well I guess in celebration of your trophy ,we should go the game room and celebrate with a marathon of your favourite games." Honestly I spent practically a whole week playing almost every category of video games, I had blisters on my thumbs if I never picked up a controller it'd be too soon. But I nodded in consent because unwinding with my friend is what I wanted to do and I'm kinda pushover.

Winnie grabbed all the chips out of the cabinets and plopped down next to me, I felt so tired, but switched clothing nonetheless after that I blow dried my hair and next I threw my jeans in the wash because of the stupid yellow strip across my ass. I re-parted my hair and cleaned off my glasses and went to the game room it used to be the theatre room where dad used to watch movies, but that was a little bit ago before the...Incident. I've let that go straight behind me the wounds aren't exactly fresh but I can't talk about it ,ever for my father's sake. Winnie began pawing through the selection of games on a CD case, she pulled out ,' Sonic adventure two: Battle ' even though she pulled it out in a blur of colours I could recognise it. That was the first game I've ever played, I fondly remembered the GameCube people often took that perfect little square for granted, because of kiddy look comparison of a lunch box, that turned off hardcore gamers, but forever in my eyes it will be the manliest system ever conceived by Nintendo, Vin frigging Diesel would be jealous of its pure raw manliness! Anyway Winnie saw my green eyes light up," So, you up for it?" I felt reenergised and then I forcefully grabbed the case from her hands, after that I stuffed it in the disk drive. We divided story mode pretty easily, on hero mode she'd play Sonic's stages, I play the treasure hunting stages, and we switch off on the Tails mech shooting levels. And on dark stages I cover Shadow's stages, Winnie gets Rouge, and we switch off with Eggman. Within the hour, we were at the final stage and already had two Shadow chaos and three Knuckles chaos.

I was about to face the first stage of the Bio-lizard, in all the years of gaming I've done this boss has to be the cheapest, even more so then freaking Psycho-Mantis, and that guy is an asshole. After a half an hour and 6 game overs. Winnie noticed I was on my breaking point, she quickly stole the purple controller out of my hands( which were in the clawing position.) Winnie quickly turned off the gamecube," How about we play a friendly game of dead or alive next? Your brother bought almost all of the games in the series, jiggle physics of course." I'd be more in the mood for Street-Fighter or MK,"Okay, I'll just get the xbox out of the drawer and hook it up. I'm pretty hungry could you order that pizza, like yesterday please?" Winnie nodded, it was strange the relationship with my brother we'd hadn't talked in quite a long time, he was always busy with his college garble, and always makes time for his friends and not me, we used to have the fondest memories as children.

I stood and stretched my arms and legs, I could faintly hear Winnie ordering that pizza with side of wings. I went behind the tv and began pulling the cords out, I learned how the video game Systems worked in the ways of putting them together and taking them apart when I was about 6. The tv I had was pretty big about 42 inches and it was a big block so moving it would be nearly impossible, I sighed as put the cute purple box back in the drawer wrapped up in its wires. I pulled out the heavy green and black rectangle, I wasn't exactly used to its weight, I much preferred handheld systems to anything else, I began plugging that systems cords into the gigantic tv. I could hear Winnie's distressed voice pattern it sounding like...she was arguing with someone...? I found that a little impossible because she normally didn't jump into verbal scuffles on phones. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but it sounded like she was in pain. I fiddled with the bulky controller and unravelled it. It was almost silent in the game room anyone could've heard a pin drop, I soon realised outside it was raining I could here the gentle click clack on the roof, no matter how much I complain about it , I really love the rain. To me the rain is like a, parent ,you may not agree with them at first but at night when everything is quiet and you feel like falling down and giving up, it's there with its gentle click clack speaking to you like ,its calming you down from the meltdown of previous nights. Y'know something that strikes me as odd about myself, I can say something poetic one minute and the next I'm arguing as who's better Eggman or doctor Wilily.

Something was defiantly off Winnie was still arguing with someone over the phone, I was about to stand up to go see what the hell was going on ,but in the middle of doing so I fell backward on my ass like an idiot. My vision began distorting in and out of focus, for when I could see straight I see little droplets of blood on the floor below me. My left arm felt numb... Was I having a heart attack...? I'm only 14! How was that possible!? I was choking on air it seemed like, I stumbled and fell to the side. There was a stinging in my neck, I desperately pawed at it until felt it, a syringe I pulled it out and threw it in front of my face because any possibility of me getting up was absolutely futile. It was half way filled with some weird blue drug, morphine perhaps? Or was that white? My eyelids began feeling like tons as I opened them and closed them... Was I dying? This single thought rang through my brain. I tired calling Winnie for help but she was still busy with phone and that was in the kitchen I could hear her, but she couldn't hear the coughing, and desperate choking. Out of my fading vision I saw a slip of paper with my arm that wasn't numb I viciously grabbed it," The challenge has begun. Good luck." My breaths became more shallow as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up... I think? I tried opening my eyes but it was still black I closed my eyes again and then opened them. Still black, my arms and legs were still numb but movable nonetheless. I slowly moved my hand in front of my face, it was visible. Was the roof of this place black or...? Anyway since I was laid flat I could feel the floor of this supposed black void, the ground felt like grass. Was I outside? No it'd be cold and there would be clouds in the sky because of the recent rain. I couldn't exactly see a light source so ,how exactly could anybody see 2 feet in front of their faces, I did not know.

I picked myself up off the grass only to see the grass I was laying on was black as well," Curiouser, curiouser. It seems I found myself in a rabbit hole." I had no clue of why I decided to talk that way, I looked behind me and to left, right, every which way black I couldn't tell if it was close or faraway. My clothes struck me as odd they were the ones I switched into back at the house but they felt different, just your run of the mill jeans, shirt, and jacket. I noticed a pair of pro athlete running shoes decorated my feet they were the black ones dad bought for me but I barely wore them. My shirt said the same thing and was the same colour. They were just awkward they didn't feel the same I couldn't explain it. I pulled off my jacket, something weird was attached to my back ,it was one of those shoulder holsters like the one John McLane wore from the die hard series, it looked positively amazing I loved how badass it looked .Caitlin McLane ,yeah... I'm cool. After I lost myself for a brief second, I began inspecting it. There were two guns, both the same make and model, yet I couldn't identify them as 'regular pistols' I had this aching feeling as to what these things that I might have to use, should be called. I've handled guns before, dad took me to a shooting range before. Next to where I was laying was my bright green book bag, it wasn't the drenched duffel but it was the one I used for school. I dumped the contents of the bag out on the ground," A knife, ammunition, and a GameCube controller." That was it, just three things. Knives freaked me out more then guns that's for sure. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on and zipped it, I then put my the book bag over my shoulder. Having nothing else to do I walked," Man, I was really looking forward to that pizza."


	3. Meeting the man in the mask

Walking, funny really I was pretty thin then most of the people in the tournament, mostly because I walked. I let my mind wander ;is this what the afterlife is like when you don't believe in god, is this where you go? I'd imagine there would be more people. If I really am dead then why did whoever give me weapons? This was getting harder to wrap my mind around each second, I'm not exactly complaining if I'm dead, I did enjoy being alive and all. What I am I talking about? I'm sorry to whoever this paper is going to if come off as an arrogant bitch, but hey I am so,so lost and it feels good to write this down. While I was walking I thought of a river, like how I was just flowing, not rushing for an impromptu solution that might lead to my prolonged insanity like others, I was just there, not sure of what I was doing but I knew if somehow I was leaving a trail for others to follow. That probably sounded more cheesy then it needed to be. Oh well who cares ,I might not even see the sun again,ahh memories in a void of utter and complete darkness.

My feet had finally given out, I fell forward on to my chin. I checked my watch it had been 4 hours. 4 hours! Of just walking and moving forward;you know how forums and papers prove that you can go past your limit, well I did about an hour ago. My feet felt like led, my bag might've been weighing me down but I couldn't ditch it, if I was given a gun at the start of all this then that means I would have to use it some time down the road, I didn't know if it was loaded or not but I'm guessing that's what the ammo is for. Even though at the time I thought I could keep going, I began dragging my uncooperative body with my two wimpy arms. My useless limbs began weighing more. I couldn't tell if I was still wanting to strategize, or if this was impasse of pure human emotion. I didn't want to give in. Strange bubbles of feelings came from the pit of my soul. Finally I just stopped. I felt as if a pair of eyes were watching me, strange right? I closed my eyes and opened them,"Hello!?" A deep voiced person bellowed,"Hi." I said in what was left of my voice.

I must've been having an auditory hallucination, there was no one here or so I thought. Tiredly, I pulled my battered and sore bones off the grass. I had found a new goal,"HELLO!" I called again, I went to move forward, but my right knee gave out, and I stumbled. I stood back up,I'll just let this one come to me for a change," HEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" The voice screamed back,"YES!" It sounded almost like it was behind me," I SEE YOU! YOU ARE HUMAN, YES?" What the hell? I don't see him,"YEAH, AT LEAST I THINK SO!" I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, a pure,paper, white face greeted me. For the first time in my life, I screamed, but my masculine voice made the girlish yelp more of a yell. You should know I don't get scared easily I find jump-scares more annoying then anything, so Slender was a cakewalk. The white face was actually a mask and it was a poker-face, it belonged to a pale, man in his mid-20's, with brown shaggy, and disheveled hair, his green, hoodie had the word 'sup' right in the middle, his mask covered all of his face, though he had a shield strapped to his back," W-What the hell?! Crap!" I got a really good scare, the man's mask smiled at me, it was a kind and gentle smile ,it reminded me of the rain.

After I calmed down we sorta set up shop we I was standing I figured I could take a short break and so could he, he extended his hand towards me," I'm Cry or Cryaotic whichever you prefer." I shook it," Name's Caitlin Miller, just call me Miller it's easier." Cry seemed like an okay dude" How old are you?" I became slightly suspicious,"...14. So what's exactly the point of kidnapping people and put them, in here?" Cry looked up slightly,"Well, before I was knocked out, there was this scrap of paper that said,'Beware, things break if pushed,good luck.'-"He dug in his front coat pocket, and pulled out a slightly yellowed index card. The paper I held back there was torn, college ruled notebook paper and it was new, could the kidnapper just included me as a impulse choice, how far did they plan this,"- So I can't really tell you,but I didn't think a kid was in here. How long were you in here?" I calculated," 4 hours and a half; just as a rough judgment." I felt kinda tired, I yawned,"If you're tired just lean on my shoulder, I don't mind." His genuine kindness freaked me out a slight bit, mostly because in Washington the guys there normally don't even hold doors open for the girls. I scooted away from him," Thanks for the offer but I'm good." I laid down and used my book bag as a pillow, my only hope was that the knife didn't poke through the fabric. After a few minutes my breaths became even, I began feeling warm, second hope I really can't snore in front of people.


End file.
